Surprise
by PhaiFan
Summary: It's Alexander's birthday! What do you get the King of the known world who has everything he needs or wants? You get him something he's never had before. Surprise!
1. Chapter 1

_What do you get for the King of the known world, a man who has everything he needs or wants? You give him something he has never had before._

_Okay….before the flaming starts, let me just warn you ahead of time._

_I don't like Bagoas. In the movie I kept hoping he would meet an untimely demise. In Mary Renault's book "The Persian Boy", I still wanted him to go away, even though he was the main character in it. In my story "The Challenge", I was actually nice to him and I don't know why…except the boys (Alex and Phai) told me to_

_Well, it happened again. The boys kept bugging me about this one until they convinced me to write it. And damned if Bagoas is not a major player in this one, and I'm nice to him. WTF?_

_I have to admit, some of the parts toward the end that he is in, I had trouble writing because it just felt wrong! OH well, I wrote it and here it is, for whatever it is worth,_

_Now the usual stuff: I don't own the movie, the characters, the book, Alexander, or Hephaestion (though that last one is really tough to accept)._

_Rated: M (not so bad at first, but a big Capital M for the last bit)  
><em>

* * *

><p>Alexander was confused. He was a bit angry. More than anything, he felt a little hurt.<p>

Today was his birthday, damn it! And nothing at all from Hephaestion. He hadn't even seen him all day. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen him since he returned from his supply mission the day before yesterday. Alexander had been busy himself and hadn't thought too much about it….until this morning.

How could Hephaestion forget his birthday? Had he done something to upset him? He couldn't think of anything. Things had been fine between them when Hephaestion had left, and, after two weeks apart, he thought sure his Phai would have been eager to see him.

He sat down on the edge of his beautiful Persian bed, in his beautiful Persian robe, in his beautiful Persian palace, feeling irritated and dejected. He picked up a pillow and tossed it across the room, and then flopped back on the bed. He wasn't enjoying any of it at the moment.

There was a banquet tonight being held in his honor, with special entertainment planned and a huge feast. He suddenly wasn't in the mood.

Where the hell was Phai? He frowned. He was starting to get royally pissed off now. If Hephaestion didn't want to see him, then that was just fine with him. Well, it really wasn't, but he tried to convince himself that it was.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Time to get moving. He had business to attend to and a meeting with several of his generals. Hephaestion wasn't required to be at this particular meeting, though he rarely missed one. Somehow, Alexander doubted he would see him this time.

Fine. Whatever.

He changed out of his silk robe and pants and put on a simple chiton, throwing a red cloak over it. He grumbled to himself the whole time he was lacing up his sandals. Where the hell was Bagoas? He should have been here helping him. He hadn't seen him since breakfast either.

What the hell was wrong with everyone? Was it "ignore Alexander" day?

Still grumbling and cursing under his breath, he stomped his way over to the large room where his meeting was to take place. Most of the generals were there when he arrived. He was greeted with smiles from all around, even grumpy Cleitus and sarcastic Cassander smiled at him. Weird. Must be because it is his birthday. At least THEY remembered!

"Joy to you, Alexander!" Ptolemy came forward and kissed him on the cheek. The others stepped forward and did the same.

"Happy Birthday, Alexander" Leonnatus grinned at him as he leaned in to kiss him.

"Yes, Happy Birthday!" Nearchus echoed.

The others all chimed in with well wishes for his special day.

He faked a smile and thanked them, but it didn't do anything to improve his mood.

"If we are finished with the social chit-chat, can we get down to business here please?"

He sounded annoyed and none of the others knew why. It was obvious Alexander was not in the best of moods, so they got right to their reports.

He sat through each one of their presentations and pretended to be interested. He knew he really needed to listen, but he just could not bring himself to care at the moment. All he could think of was Hephaestion…or rather, the lack of Hephaestion.

Where in the hell was he?

"Alexander? Did you hear what I said? What do you think we should do?" Parmenion asked.

Alexander had absolutely no idea what he had asked and was even more annoyed because of it. He waved his hand dismissively. "Do whatever you think is best, Parmenion. I trust your judgment."

Parmenion nodded, but was fairly sure Alexander had not been listening. He would just do what Alexander said and use his own judgment, and hope it pleased him.

Alexander stood finally and stretched his aching back. "That is enough for today, gentlemen. We will meet again in a few days and go over everything_." And maybe this time I will pay attention_, he thought.

He turned and walked out of the room, leaving the generals looking slightly confused.

"Is it me, or was he not paying attention to anything we said?" Cleitus asked.

"Oh, I'm sure his mind was on something more pressing, like a certain individual who was not present in this meeting" Cassander sneered.

"Oh, for the love of the gods, Cassander! Give it up, will you?" Ptolemy snorted.

Parmenion raised his hand to silence them all. "Gentlemen, Alexander was right. Let's call it a day and we can pick this up when we meet again. I don't think we accomplished much here today. It was obvious something was bothering him, so let us just leave it at that. I will see you at the banquet this evening. Health to you all."

They went their separate ways, mumbling about their wasted time, but they all loved Alexander and would forgive him. It was, after all, his birthday!


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander looked around his room and stomped his foot in disgust.

"What the fuck? Where is Bagoas?" he muttered to himself.

He glanced over to the bed to see that a beautiful silk robe of royal purple with gold embroidery and gold pants had been laid out for him. A carafe of wine and tray of fresh fruit was on the bedside table. His bath had been drawn and was still warm.

Everything was there ready for him. Except Bagoas. And Hephaestion. Shit.

He poured himself a cup of wine, _since there's no one here to do it for me_, he grumbled. He drained the cup and poured another.

He was in a foul mood and seriously did not want to go to the banquet and pretend to have fun and smile all night. Most of the guests there would just be trying to suck up to him since he was the King, after all. And spending an evening beside a group of his drunken generals left something to be desired as well.

"I am going to kill Hephaestion when I find him", he thought. "And Bagoas…I think I'll give him to Cleitus. That should fix him!"

He walked out on the balcony and looked out at the beautiful city that he now considered his home. He felt a sting of tears, which only served to worsen his already bad mood. He couldn't believe that Hephaestion…his Phai…would forget his birthday! He had never done that before. For a moment he worried that something might be wrong, but he knew that one of Hephaestion's pages would have let him know immediately if that were the case. He thought maybe Hephaestion had been called away to attend to business at the last minute, but he knew him well enough to know he would never leave without letting Alexander know where he was going. They didn't get to spend as much time together as they used to these days, he acknowledged. Perhaps Hephaestion had found someone to warm his bed and was busy having a party of his own. No, he shook his head, not his Phai. He was almost certain that was not it. Hephaestion had never even looked at anyone else, that he knew of at least.

As for Bagoas, he was totally perplexed. Bagoas was ever attentive and faithful to him, and had never once failed to be there for him when needed. He always insisted on helping him with everything, be it bathing, dressing, whatever. He didn't even like to be away from him at night, though Alexander did not allow him to spend every night there. Some nights were reserved only for Hephaestion.

He wondered if Bagoas' absence had something to do with Hephaestion. Several months ago, those two had seemed to have reached some sort of understanding. They no longer glared at each other. Quite the opposite. They seemed affectionate and friendly, often giving each other a conspiratorial look like they were up to something. Alexander had never really pinned Hephaestion down as to what had changed, but after today, he would make a point of it.

He finished off the second cup of wine and sighed. Might as well get dressed and get this over with. _It would have been nice to have Bagoas here to help me get ready_, he thought. He didn't feel like taking his own bath and decided to skip it. He had, after all, already had one this morning. If he ever found Bagoas again, he _might_ let him help with the next one.

He dressed, looking very regal in his royal purple robe. Too bad his mood didn't match his appearance. There were many people expecting him this evening, and he had to at least appear gracious. He put on his best game face and headed for the hall.

* * *

><p>Bagoas had been hanging around in the rooms outside Alexander's, watching for when he left. He had gotten everything ready for him for tonight, drawing his bath and laying out his clothes. He had to admit that he felt more than a little guilty hiding from him all day. He knew Alexander was probably angry with him, but he knew that in the end it would be okay. He truly hoped that this all worked out the way Hephaestion had planned it.<p>

After making sure that Alexander was safely in the banquet hall, he went to get Hephaestion, who had been hiding in the quarters of one of his pages.

"Lord 'Phaestion, Al'Skander is at the feast. His room is clear now, so we had better get started."

Hephaestion patted him on the shoulder. "Good job, Bagoas, thank you. And what did I tell you about calling me 'Lord'?"

Bagoas smiled shyly. "Yes…'Phaestion."

Hephaestion threw an arm around Bagoas' shoulder and grinned at him. "Come on…we have much to do."

They quietly let themselves into Alexander's room to prepare their little surprise.

No, Hephaestion hadn't forgotten Alexander's birthday. In fact, he had been planning this for a while now. He had an idea of what he could do for the man who had everything….well, almost everything. He smiled. It should be a lot of fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexander had to admit that those that had prepared the feast had outdone themselves this time. Servants carried in a fat, roast boar, roasted game fowl, assorted fresh fruits and warm bread, and his favorite cakes drizzled with warm honey for dessert. The wine was delicious. The food was amazing. The entertainment was the best he had seen of late, with only the finest performers in the court.

He was still pissed off, but at least after several more cups of wine, his mood had improved slightly.

He managed to talk and laugh with his generals a little, really making an effort to look like he was having fun. A lot of work had gone into his birthday feast, and he didn't want to seem ungrateful. He really wasn't. He did appreciate all that they had done, and tried his best to show it despite his dark mood.

He still had not seen Hephaestion, or Bagoas. How dare they miss his birthday dinner? Truly, there was no excuse for this short of death! He caught himself frowning and pasted a half-hearted smile on his face.

"Well, there goes the evening" he heard Cleitus grumble, followed by an undignified snort from Cassander. That could only mean one thing, he thought.

Hephaestion entered the room, moving with his usual grace, with Bagoas in tow.

As angry as Alexander was, he had to swallow the lump in his throat.

Hephaestion was dressed in black silk, the flowing robe adorned with a touch of gold embroidery. His hair was braided at the sides, just the way Alexander liked it, and he wore wide gold bracelets. The pendant that hung down the center of that perfect chest was a stone of shiny black onyx. A touch of kohl lined his eyes. Damn…the man practically oozed raw sexuality tonight. He heard someone near him whistle softly under his breath, and a soft "wow" from the other direction.

Bagoas was right on his heels, wearing plain silk pants of a deep red color, gold bracelets, and a gold band around his hair, which had been brushed until it was silky and shiny. Alexander had the urge to run his fingers through it. He had a thing for long hair, and both Bagoas and Hephaestion had beautiful hair. _Hmm…I wonder what it would be like to run my hands through the hair of both of them?_ he thought.

_Wait, damn it…I am supposed to be angry, not drooling all over myself! Both of them? At the same time? Where did that come from? _ He frowned slightly.

Alexander sat silently as Hephaestion settled himself on the couch next to his own, patting the space beside him for Bagoas to sit. A servant poured them both a cup of wine.

Hephaestion smiled brightly at Alexander, whose heart skipped a beat. "Joy to you, Alexander! I apologize for my lateness. I was detained."

The other generals were watching, for they all knew that Alexander had been quite upset all day, and they suspected it was something to do with Hephaestion.

Alexander glared at Hephaestion. "Good of you to join us, General Amyntoros." He fixed his gaze on Bagoas, who shrunk back slightly and tried to hide behind Hephaestion. "And where have you been, Bagoas? I needed you earlier and you were nowhere to be found!"

Bagoas opened his mouth to speak, but Hephaestion lifted a hand to silence him. "Do not be angry with him, my king, the fault is mine. I required his assistance on something and lost track of time. He was only doing as I asked."

Alexander saw the two of them exchange a very quick, subtle look. What the hell were those two up to? He didn't like being kept in the dark.

"Fine", he grumbled, "but do not let it happen again".

Ptolemy thought this would be a good time to lighten the mood. He stood, clearing his throat to get everyone's attention. "As you all know, today is Alexander's birthday!" He held up his wine cup, and everyone else followed suit. "Let us drink to his continued success and happiness. Joy to you, Alexander, and Happy Birthday!"

Shouts of "here, here" and more happy birthdays were heard from all over the hall. Alexander stood, nodding his head slightly to acknowledge the toast, and drank along with the others. He managed a smile. 'Thank you, all of you. The food and the entertainment have been wonderful, and I thank you for your kind wishes. Please, eat and drink all you like. Enjoy!"

He sat back down on his couch, glaring again at Hephaestion who merely smiled. He had an evil twinkle in his eye that made Alexander slightly nervous. What the hell was going on in that beautiful head?

The wine had softened his mood considerably at this point. He laughed and talked with all those who came up to wish him a happy birthday, accepting small gifts and trinkets from some. It was really very nice. He still had not received a gift from Hephaestion. He felt a bit like a spoiled child, but it made him a little mad. He turned to look at Hephaestion, only to find him whispering in Bagoas' ear and both of them giggling like children. He frowned again. This was really starting to get on his nerves.

It was growing late, and some of the men had begun to take their leave of him. The ones remaining were quite drunk, for the most part, and he doubted they would even be able to walk out of the room at all.

Hephaestion rose, fixing Alexander with another of those annoyingly bright smiles. "I must be leaving now, Alexander. Health to you, and happy birthday!" Before Alexander could say anything, he turned on his heel and left the hall, his black robe flowing behind him.

Alexander sat, stunned. He realized his mouth was open in shock, and reminded himself to close it. What the fuck? He just left? No gift? No kiss? Nothing? He looked at Bagoas, who was still sitting on the cushion that Hephaestion had just vacated. Bagoas smiled at him warmly but didn't say a word.

He heard Cassander and Cleitus snickering behind him and gave them a dirty look.

Now he was pissed off even more. He glared at Bagoas. "Shouldn't you go after him, since you two seem to be inseparable today?"

Bagoas hesitated. He knew this was all part of Hephaestion's plan, but it frightened him slightly to anger Alexander like that. He lowered his eyes demurely. "No, Al'Skander, I will stay with you if you like."

Alexander snorted. "Forget it. Go with Hephaestion. I do not wish to see either of you just now." He turned his back to Bagoas and pouted.

"Yes, my Lord." Bagoas said softly, backing away and scurrying out of the hall. Alexander did not see the soft smile that played on his lips. He was so looking forward to this.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay...I feel the need to put this little caveat here. If you hate Bagoas and can't stand to read about him in a positive light, you may as well stop here. It only gets worse from here on out. Sorry guys...this is just the way it played out. Please don't flame me...I did warn you!**_

* * *

><p>Alexander lingered in the hall until most of the generals had either left or passed out. The entertainers and dancers had all gone; the food was gone, as was his patience. He had hung around secretly hoping that Hephaestion would come back, but it seemed that was not going to happen. He sighed, resigned to the fact that Hephaestion had indeed done nothing for his birthday.<p>

Rising from his couch, he bid goodnight to the few remaining people around him and trudged back towards his room. His anger had turned to sadness. How could Phai have forgotten him? He didn't understand, but it sure made his birthday nothing to celebrate. The only one he had really wanted to celebrate with had been Hephaestion.

As he reached his room, he noticed there was a sealed scroll lying in the entryway. Curious, he bent to retrieve it. It had a wax seal on it…Hephaestion's seal. He quickly broke the seal and unrolled it, the words scrawled in Hephaestion's impeccable handwriting.

"_Alexander,_

_This is the first part of your birthday present. Go inside and sit down. Everything else will be taken care of for you._

_Relax, and enjoy._

_I love you, my Alexander._

_Always,_

_Your Phai."_

Alexander grinned from ear to ear. Suddenly his day got a whole lot better. He should have known that Hephaestion would not forget his birthday. He felt a twinge of guilt for doubting him. He would definitely have to make it up to him later.

He entered his room and stopped in his tracks. Torches were lit all around the room, their soft glow casting flickering shadows on the walls. There were vases of roses and violets all over the place, making the room smell heavenly. The bath was prepared, steam rising from the warm, inviting water and a stack of soft towels nearby. A thick robe was laid out on the bed, along with another note. He smiled as he picked it up to read.

"_Your bath is ready. Get in, and close your eyes. Trust me."_

Alexander slipped the robe from his shoulders, laying it carefully across a chair, then stepped out of the silk pants and laid them on top of the robe. He stepped down into the warm, soothing water of the bath, leaning back and closing his eyes as he was asked to do. It was so relaxing that he was nearly ready to doze off when he felt hands on his shoulders. He started to sit up, but the hands pulled him back against the side of the tub. The hands on his shoulders began to massage the tight muscles of his back and neck.

He did not see or hear Hephaestion slip into the room.

Alexander groaned…it was heavenly. "Bagoas? I assume that is you?" he asked. The hands were soft and gentle, not calloused and strong like Hephaestion's.

Bagoas looked at Hephaestion, who nodded slightly. "Yes, Al'Skander, it is I. 'Phaestion would like you to let me care for you."

Alexander chuckled softly. "Well, if that is what Phai wants…I suppose I will have to comply."

Bagoas massaged his neck and shoulders, and then scrubbed his back and chest with pumice dust to soften and smooth his skin. He tilted Alexander's head back and washed his hair, gently massaging his scalp as he did so.

Bagoas spoke softly in his ear. "Stand up please."

Alexander stood, allowing himself to be washed with a soft cloth. He opened his eyes, but did not see Hephaestion, who had gone out on the balcony to sit. He stepped out of the tub as Bagoas directed and was gently dried with a thick towel. He was naked, but not at all ashamed.

"Please, lie down Al'Skander."

Alexander lay down on the big bed and closed his eyes. This day was getting better by the minute. He heard the sound of glass clinking and head Bagoas rubbing his hands together briskly. He startled as those warm hands came to rest on his shoulders and began rubbing him with a light oil, palms gliding gently over his skin. The oil was scented with sandalwood, patchouli and nutmeg. It was very sensual.

Bagoas continued to rub the scented oil into his skin, working down his chest, down his flat stomach, down to his hips, but not touching his most intimate area. Alexander felt himself becoming aroused, but forced himself to lie still. The massage continued down his thighs, down his calves, and then his feet. He groaned audibly as firm hands massaged the soles of his feet.

"Gods, that feels good."

Bagoas smiled, happy that he had pleased his king so far. "Turn over please, Al'Skander."

Alexander turned over onto his stomach, folding his arms under his head, sighing happily. Warm oil was applied to his shoulders and back, the massage continuing to his sore lower back, eliciting another groan from his lips. Hands continued to work their way down, massaging the globes of his ass, which he found extremely arousing. Still, he forced himself to lie still. The oil was gently rubbed down the backs of his thighs and calves, down to the bottom of his feet.

He sighed contentedly, feeling warm and slightly drowsy. He heard Bagoas move away from him, then return a few minutes later.

"Al'Skander, I have a gift from 'Phaestion. Please sit up."

Alexander sat up on the side of the bed obediently.

Bagoas held a folded linen in his hand. He opened it, revealing a silk cord with a pendant of sardonyx in swirled shades of crimson, orange, and gold. The stone seemed to glow from within.

Alexander lowered his head slightly as Bagoas slipped the cord around his neck. He looked down at the stone as it lay against his chest, just above his heart. The stone felt cool against the heat of his skin. He fingered it lightly, feeling the stone warm to the touch. It was beautiful.

Bagoas handed him another note, again in Hephaestion's handwriting.

"_I hope you like the necklace. The stone reminds me of the fire that is in your heart._

_Have some wine, and relax. There is more to come. Trust me._

_I love you._

_Phai"_

He stood, and Bagoas helped him into the thick robe. He accepted the cup of wine that was offered and walked out onto the balcony, leaning on the rail and enjoying the beautiful view. He couldn't believe he had been so angry earlier. He should have known his Phai would not let him down. He didn't think he could possibly love him any more than he did right now.

Hephaestion had hidden himself behind a heavy curtain and simply watched Alexander. He loved seeing him like this…so relaxed and at peace. He silently moved back into the room to finish his preparations, nodding at Bagoas when he was finished. "Bring him in here please, Bagoas" he whispered.

Bagoas moved to Alexander's side and spoke softly in his ear. "Come inside please, Al'Skander."

Alexander allowed Bagoas to take him by the hand and lead him inside to stand next to the bed. Thick fur blankets covered the bed, along with several soft, silk pillows, none of which had been there a short time ago. A carafe of wine and three cups, plus several small bottles sat on the bedside table. Three? He looked questioningly at Bagoas, wondering what was to come.

Bagoas reached out and wrapped his arms around Alexander's neck, pulling him in for a soft kiss.

Alexander deepened the kiss, slipping his hands around Bagoas' waist. As he continued to kiss him, he felt another pair of hands slide up his arms, pulling him back against a solid warm body behind him.

Warm breath tickled his ear, and a deep masculine voice whispered seductively "Happy Birthday, Alexander".

"Phai..." he began, but forgot how to speak when he felt warm lips traveling a path up the back of his neck to his ear. He leaned back against the strong chest of his best friend and lover, all the while having his own chest caressed by Bagoas' feather light touches.

Hephaestion spoke quietly; his voice a low growl "Do you trust me?"

Alexander shivered in anticipation and felt all the blood leave his brain. He just managed to speak "Yes, Phai…with my life."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay, from here on out it's less humor and mostly smut. What can I say? And again...if you can't stand to read anything positive about Bagoas...step away now. You have been warned.**  
><em>

* * *

><p>Alexander's head was reeling and he was having a hard time breathing. His body was being assaulted from both sides.<p>

Hephaestion slipped his arms around Alexander's waist and pulled him back flush against him. He licked and nibbled his way down one side of Alexander's neck, across his shoulders, then up the other side. He nipped lightly with his teeth, stopping to suckle the soft skin here and there, leaving purplish bruise marks wherever he paused. He felt Alexander shudder and saw goose bumps appear down his arms as he breathed into his ear. He chuckled softly and gently nipped his earlobe. He pressed his hips against Alexander's backside and felt him push back to increase the contact.

Bagoas was kissing his way down Alexander's neck, stroking his chest and down his flat stomach. He leaned down and nipped at first one nipple, then the other.

Alexander fisted his hands in Bagoas long, soft hair and moaned softly. He leaned his head back against Hephaestion's shoulder, exposing his throat…, which Hephaestion promptly attacked from the side.

Hephaestion tugged on Alexander's sleeves, getting him to release his hold on Bagoas' hair. He slowly eased the robe back, pulling it gradually down his shoulders and upper back, kissing and licking a trail as he went. Alexander dropped his hands to his sides, and the robe slid from his body, onto the floor.

Alexander trembled, but it had nothing to do with the fact that he was now naked. The heat from the man behind him, and the one in front of him, was intense. He was so incredibly aroused he couldn't see straight.

Hephaestion nibbled Alexander's shoulder, then leaned up to whisper in his ear "Gods, Alexander, your skin is so soft, and you smell so good…"... The kisses continued down the back of his neck. Hephaestion kissed further down his shoulder, tracing a line with his tongue from one shoulder blade to the other. His hands slipped lower to grip Alexander's hips, pulling him tighter to him.

Alexander's head fell forward onto Bagoas' shoulder, and he whimpered slightly as Hephaestion gently kneaded the firm globes of his ass.

Bagoas looked at Hephaestion over Alexander's shoulder, waiting for a cue. Hephaestion gave a slight nod, and the two men exchanged a smile.

Alexander's eyes widened in disbelief as Bagoas leaned forward and kissed Hephaestion over his shoulder. _What the hell? And why did it turn him on so much? _Both men had their arms around him, sandwiching him between their bodies. He could feel Hephaestion's obvious arousal pressing against his ass and he wiggled against it, drawing a soft moan from the beautiful brunette.

He looked slightly confused as Bagoas backed away from him. He felt Hephaestion's warm breath on his ear as he whispered. "Be still, Alexander." He did as asked. Hephaestion came around in front of him and gave him a dazzling smile that took his breath.

Hephaestion lifted his arms slightly as Bagoas moved behind him and slowly eased the black silk robe from his shoulders. He placed his hand on Bagoas' shoulder to steady himself as the eunuch helped him step out of the silk pants. With a deep growl in his throat, he grabbed Alexander and pulled his warm, naked body to him, pressing them as tightly together as he could. He claimed his mouth in a deep kiss.

Alexander moaned into Hephaestion's mouth as the kiss deepened further. He was quite simply being devoured. Hephaestion's strong arms held him firmly against him as his tongue tasted every part of his mouth. Once again, he felt another pair of hands on his shoulders, and a series of light kisses trailed down the back of his neck. The hands on his shoulders slid down to his waist, and snaked their way between him and Hephaestion, brushing his very erect cock. He thought he was going to die right there. He felt Hephaestion shudder and moan softly.

After what seemed like an eternity, Hephaestion broke the kiss and pulled back, panting. He looked over Alexander's shoulder at Bagoas, again nodding and giving him some sort of cue.

Alexander had no idea what those two had been up to, and what they had planned, but he didn't care. He was more turned on than he had ever been in his life.

Hephaestion took his hand and walked backwards until he was against the side of the bed. Leaning forward, he nipped Alexander's lower lip and soothed it with his tongue. "Sit down, Alexander, please".

Alexander moved on very shaky legs to sit on the side of the bed, his wide eyes looking back and forth between Hephaestion and Bagoas. Both men smiled at him, and he felt like the main course at a feast.

Gracefully, Hephaestion knelt down at Alexander's feet, gently pushing his knees apart. Bagoas knelt down beside him. The two of them exchanged a deep kiss, each one running a hand up Alexander's thighs.

Bagoas broke the kiss first, and began kissing his way up the inside of Alexander's thigh. Hephaestion began kissing and licking his way up the other side.

Alexander watch, fascinated, as Bagoas wrapped his fingers around his erection and licked a line up the underside to the tip. He closed his eyes at the sensation, and then nearly passed out as he felt a second mouth working up from the base. His eyes flew wide open, and he watched in total amazement as his two lovers took turns licking and sucking him, occasionally leaning in to kiss each other. It was the most erotic thing he had ever experienced. He reached down and ran his fingers through Bagoas soft hair, and with his other hand, threaded his fingers through Hephaestion's hair. Gods, he had been thinking about doing that earlier in the evening, but certainly never thought it would happen. Especially like this. He didn't want to come yet, so he pushed their heads back gently and scooted back away from their eager mouths.

Hephaestion smiled up at Alexander, his eyes dark with passion. "Are you ready for the rest of your present, Alexander?"

Alexander looked down into the faces of the two men before him, both of whom looked like they wanted to eat him alive. He felt a shiver of anticipation run through his body, and he simply shook his head in affirmation.

Hephaestion and Bagoas exchanged another look and then stood.

"Very good. Just relax. Trust me."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay...we're down to pure smut now. And the reminder that if you can't stand to read about Bagoas...stop now.**_

* * *

><p>Bagoas rose, retrieved the carafe of wine, and filled the three cups, handing one to Alexander and one to Hephaestion, keeping one for himself.<p>

Alexander took a drink, surprised that it was uncut wine…quite strong in fact. He cocked an eyebrow at Hephaestion. "Need a little courage, do we?"

Hephaestion drained his cup, and smiled at Alexander with an evil glint in his eyes. "No, but perhaps you do…or do you still trust me?"

Alexander had a feeling he knew where this was heading and it did, frankly, make him a little nervous. He drank his cup and held it out for Bagoas to refill, drawing a chuckle from Hephaestion.

The three of them finished off a second cup each, and Bagoas placed the cups back on the table.

Hephaestion placed a finger under Alexander's chin, lifting his face and kissing him gently. He whispered seductively in his ear "Do you know how badly I want you?" He took Alexander's hand and placed it over his obvious arousal. "This is what you do to me. This is for you, though, so tell me what you want."

Alexander stood and pulled both men into an embrace, then kissed them one at a time. He looked at Bagoas, then at Hephaestion, wondering why seeing the two of them together was so arousing, but it was. No doubt about it. He pushed Bagoas towards Hephaestion. "Kiss him." He ordered.

Hephaestion crashed his lips against Bagoas', kissing him hard and exploring with his tongue. At some unspoken signal between them, they both turned towards Alexander and drew his head in, turning it into a messy, awkward, but very erotic three-way kiss.

Alexander pulled back slightly, breathing hard. "Take me, Hephaestion. That is what I want." He smiled at the both of them. "I am sure you two have something worked out for that as well, do you not?"

Hephaestion did not answer the question directly. He simply winked at Alexander and exchanged a look with Bagoas, nodding towards the bed.

Alexander looked from one to the other again and shook his head. "This is what you had planned on doing all along, isn't it? You knew what I would say, Phai. And Bagoas…you are his evil accomplice in all this." Bagoas giggled. "I do not know what happened between you two, but I intend on finding out…later. Much later, in fact. Right now I want the rest of my gift." He crawled onto the bed and knelt in the middle of it. "Come here…." he whispered. "Make love to me. Both of you."

Hephaestion climbed onto the bed, kneeling in front of Alexander. He pulled him into his arms and kissed him passionately, their tongues fighting for dominance, which Alexander relinquished quickly. Alexander moaned softly as Hephaestion swirled his tongue around his hardened nipples, nipping lightly with his teeth. Hephaestion grabbed a handful of Alexander's hair and pulled his head back to expose his throat, which he attacked with his lips, tongue, and teeth, marking him.

Alexander felt himself grow even harder, if that was possible. He shifted his hips against Hephaestion's, grinding their erections together. As they continued to kiss, they felt a hand reach between them, stroking them. They pulled apart slightly as Bagoas reached his other hand between them, holding their cocks together, stroking them as one. It was so erotic that Alexander knew he would never last at this rate.

Hephaestion tore himself away from Alexander's mouth. He glanced at Bagoas, nodding toward the small bottle on the table. Bagoas understood what he wanted and nodded his head.

Alexander once again looked from one to the other, shaking his head. "Did you guys rehearse all this or something?"

Hephaestion merely smiled at him, then took him by the shoulders and pushed him down on the bed. Leaning over him, he attacked his mouth again. He couldn't seem to get enough of kissing him. The feel of their naked bodies rubbing together was killing him. If he didn't stop moving so much he thought he would come right there and then, so he sat up, straddling Alexander's hips and panting hard. "Gods, Alexander, I want you so much."

Alexander raked his fingernails down Hephaestion's chest, looking up into cerulean eyes, their pupils dilated and lids hooded with passion. He took in the sculpted chest, flat stomach and narrow hips. His cock jutted forward proudly, just the right amount of upward curve towards his belly. He thought his Phai was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He smiled softly at his beloved, and growled, "If you don't fuck me right now, I will personally see to it that you are flogged!"

Hephaestion laughed and shifted so that he was kneeling between Alexander's thighs. As he bent down and began kissing Alexander's neck and shoulders, he slid his hand up his thighs, pushing his legs farther apart.

Alexander raised his knees and lifted his hips slightly in an open invitation. "Please, Phai…"

Bagoas retrieved a small bottle from the bedside table and held it out. Hephaestion dipped his fingers into the oil that was offered to him. "Turn over, Alexander" he said softly.

Alexander did as asked, turning over onto his stomach and raising his hips. He pressed his face into a pillow and moaned as he felt Hephaestion's fingers slide down between his ass cheeks and circle his tight opening. He gasped as a finger was inserted, then withdrawn. And again. Followed by a second finger, which curled slightly and hit that hard bundle of nerves that nearly sent him over the edge. "Damn it, Hephaestion!" he panted. "Get on with it, will you?"

Hephaestion seemed satisfied that he was prepared, so he raised himself to a kneeling position. "On all fours, Alexander" he growled. He looked over at a very patient Bagoas and gave a slight nod.

Bagoas poured a small amount of the oil in his hands, rubbing them together to warm it, and then wrapped both his hands around Hephaestion's cock, rubbing his thumb over the tip and drawing a load moan from him. Once he was sufficiently oiled, Bagoas withdrew and went to stand beside the bed at Alexander's head.

Hephaestion took his cock in his hand and rubbed the head around the tight hole, feeling Alexander push back against him impatiently. He gripped Alexander's hips and slowly eased himself inside, going slowly until he was fully sheathed. He leaned over Alexander's back, wrapping his arms around him and simply enjoying the feeling of their joining. He felt Alexander clench his muscles and tighten around him, and chuckled softly. "Not fair, Alexander."

"Then get moving, Phai. Fuck me already!"

Hephaestion eased back, then slid back in, keeping his movements slow and deliberate. "Gods, Alexander…you are so tight."

Alexander was about to go out of his mind at this point. "Phai, so help me…if you don't get moving…."

Hephaestion decided he had teased Alexander enough. He sat back on his heels, pulling Alexander with him so that he was sitting up, straddling Hephaestion's thighs (what else), his back to Hephaestion's chest. "There, Alexander, just let go now." Hephaestion's hands were at his waist, supporting him.

Alexander began lifting and lowering himself on Hephaestion's cock, picking up his speed and crying out when he hit that particular spot. He threw his head back and closed his eyes, lost in the sensation. Suddenly he felt a hand grab his cock, followed by a pair of lips. His eyes opened wide. Bagoas. Gods. Every time he raised himself up, Bagoas sucked him in and swirled his tongue around the tip. When he withdrew from Bagoas' mouth, he lowered himself back down on Hephaestion's cock. He had never felt anything like it in his life. He literally was getting it coming and going. It was awkward at first, but they quickly set up a rhythm.

Hephaestion paused a moment to catch his breath. "Let go, Alexander…come for me" he whispered in his ear, then thrust upward deeply, hitting that spot just perfectly.

The warmth of Hephaestion's breath in his ear, the feeling of being filled by him, and the amazing oral skills of Bagoas were almost more than he could take. He felt the familiar tingling up his spine and knew he was done for. He slammed himself down on Hephaestion and screamed "Gods, Phai…holy fucking shit…" He came so hard he saw stars. "Oh fuck…" Bagoas had taken him deep in his throat, and managed to swallow all of him down.

Hephaestion's control snapped as he felt Alexander's muscles clench around him. He gripped Alexander's hips and buried himself deep, biting his shoulder to keep from screaming. "By the gods….." he panted as he emptied himself into his lover. It felt like it came all the way from his toes.

Bagoas licked Alexander clean, then backed away, and climbed off the bed. Alexander collapsed forward, supported only by Hephaestion's strong arms around him. Hephaestion clung to Alexander, still shuddering with the force of his orgasm. The room was silent except for the sound of their harsh breathing.

Hephaestion pulled out of Alexander and flopped down on the bed. "Holy fuck…" he breathed.

"Yeah, something like that" Alexander echoed. "Gods, Hephaestion…I have never experienced anything like that in my entire life. I swear to Zeus I think the top of my head blew off."

Hephaestion laughed softly. "That was the general idea, my love. I…we…wanted to make you feel good and give you the gift of ourselves." He reached out his hand and motioned for Bagoas to come over. "Come here, Bagoas, sit down. You were great."

Bagoas smiled shyly and blushed. "Did I please you, Al'Skander? 'Phaestion?"

Alexander pulled him down and kissed him gently. "You made me feel incredible, Bagoas. You and your partner in crime here nearly killed me. And I loved it." He smiled at a very pleased Bagoas.

Hephaestion leaned over Alexander and gave Bagoas a kiss as well. "Yes, you were perfect. Thank you."

Bagoas stood up and walked to the night table, pouring them all a cup of wine. Between the wine and their exhausting round of lovemaking, all three of them could barely stay awake.

"Let's get some rest," Alexander said softly. He lifted the furs, covering himself and Hephaestion. Bagoas moved to leave, but Alexander called him back. "Stay" he said quietly, lifting the covers. Bagoas slid in beside him.

Alexander felt completely spent, and completely content. " _My first three-way_, he thought. He spooned back against a very warm Hephaestion, and threw an arm around Bagoas.

"Alexander?" Hephaestion whispered.

"Yes, Phai?"

"Happy Birthday."


End file.
